Oil filters are used in engine systems to remove contaminants from engine oil before the oil enters the engine. Oil filter elements are mounted within the oil filter and are made up of porous media. As oil passes through the oil filter elements in the oil filter, contaminants become entrained in the filter while clean oil passes through the pores and exits the filter to enter the engine. Such oil filters may be contained within a vehicle system, and thus may include a support frame for mounting the oil filter to the vehicle system. The vehicle system may also include various sub-assemblies, such as fuel sub-assemblies, that are also mounted via a support frame. The inclusion of multiple vehicle sub-assemblies each supported by separate support frames may increase the cost and weight of the vehicle.